


Broken Record

by readbetweenthelions



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce apologizes so much Natasha gets sick of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Record

Bruce apologized to Natasha about almost killing her on the helicarrier, and she accepted his apology. After several more sheepish apologies she told him that he sounded like a broken record and he ought to see if Tony could fix that. Bruce said that Tony wouldn’t _fix_ a broken record, he’d replace it with high-definition audio files stored on a paper-thin, touchscreen device capable of storing terabytes of information, hooked up to a state-of-the-art surround-sound-equipped personal theater. Or he’d pay the band for a private concert. Natasha laughed one of her rare laughs and left Bruce in the lab, smiling.


End file.
